Solo
by EverybodyShine
Summary: "Estaba bien... cuando estaba solo. Hasta que llegaste. Me cambiaste la vida Zim. Pero luego te fuiste... me dejaste... estoy enloqueciendo por tu culpa...". Eso es lo que decía el joven Membrana... hasta que este extraño individuo apareció... ¿Quien es ese tal... Zid? [Mal summary, lo se]
1. Chapter 1

Shine: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Le pertenecen al genio de Jhonen Vázquez.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo… como cualquier otro dia de mi triste y patetica vida… Solo… Siempre lo eh estado… Solo… Aislado de la sociedad, para que no intenten herirme otra vez… ni siquiera tengo el calor de una familia que me proteja de esta soledad y el vacío que siento en mi interior…

**_¿No tienes a nadie que te ayude? ¿Nadie a quien recurrir?_**

Tenia a alguien. El era quien me hacia sentir vivo… con un proposito para existir. Que ciego fui… mi orgullo no me dejo ver la realidad… Como lo amaba… Pero de eso paso mucho tiempo… en mis 17 años de vida nunca habia visto

**_¿Por qué nunca le dijiste como te sentias?_**

¿A el? ¡JA! Se hubiese reido en mi cara… O tal vez me hubiese golpeado, o aniquilado con una super maquina destructora… O posiblemente me hubiese tratado de loco… Si… así era Zim…

**_¿Jamas pensaste que podria ser correspondido?_**

¿Zim? ¿¡Mi nemesis?! ¿¡Enamorado de mi?! Creo que algo mas logico seria ver a G.I.R. bailando musica country con un oso hormiguero mutante…

**_Estas loco…_**

Si… Me lo han dicho varias veces… muchas… Y es verdad… Estoy loco… por el me eh vuelto loco…


	2. Chapter 2

Camino por las calles. La fresca brisa choca con mi rostro. Sonrío. Ese olor… Hamburguesas sin gérmenes. Se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina. Le encantaban esas hamburguesas. Veníamos a comerlas casi siempre.

Giro para el otro lado. No quiero toparme con ese lugar. Me recuerda a…

-Zim…-Nadie escucho ese susurro. Nunca nadie escucha. Mucho menos el. Si supiera cuanto lo extraño. Seguramente me trataría de loco.

No se cuando ni como choque con una persona. Me levante algo adolorido, pues estaba sobre mi. Farfulle un leve "lo lamento" y me levante para ayudarlo. Entonces los vi. Aquellos ojos. Tenían un color carmesí. Un color tan único. Tenían que ser suyos. Pero no. Le pertenecían a un joven. Era bastante más bajito que yo. Pero su piel era de un blanco pálido. Con cabello negro que ya le quedaba algo largo. Parecía un pequeño muñequito de porcelana.

-Este… Zid… lo lamenta… ¡Digo, lo lamento!

¿Zid? ¿Qué acaba de…?

-N-No te preocupes Zid… fue mi culpa… -lo mire desconcertado. Me recordaba mucho a el. Hasta su nombre se parece. ¿Que estaba tratando de hacer el destino con mi cabeza? No lo se…

-Bueno… me iré… -Caminó dispuesto a irse. Tome su mano para detenerlo. El se sorprendió. Lo arrincone contra la pared de uno de los edificios. Parece que lo lastime. Hizo un leve gesto de dolor y me miro a lo ojos con molestia.

-De veras… me tengo que ir… No tengo mucho tie-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envió aquí? –lo interrumpí.

Me miro desconcertado. Lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envió aquí-repetí con suavidad?

-Señor… no se de que me esta hablando. Mi nombre es Zid Shook. Y mis padres me enviaron a comprar leche…-se lo veía incomodo. Lo solté y baje la mirada avergonzado. ¿Por qué hice eso?

-Las… Las calles pueden ser peligrosas… déjame acompañarte…

Lo mire con una sincera sonrisa. El la correspondió y tomo mi mano.

-A Zid le encantaría…


	3. Chapter 3

¿Por qué lo habre hecho? Me preguntaba. No tengo idea de que estaba pensando. Pero esa mirada… me recordaba tanto a el… que no pude evitarlo. Termine acompañandolo hasta su casa. Esto solo era una coincidencia, estoy seguro de ello… tiene que serlo… Aun asi, quiero saber mas de el.

-Dime Zid… -pregunte en voz baja y volvio su mirada hacia mi- ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí? No te habia visto jamas…

-La familia de Zid llego el jueves… -ahí esta… hablando en tercera persona otra vez. ¿Te divierte el torturarme Dios? ¿Me lo estas haciendo a proposito?

-¿Vas a quedarte en la ciudad o solamente estas de paso?

-Depende de cómome integre, si me gusta me quedare aquí… tal vez permanentemente… -me miro emocionado y seguimos caminando. El sol comenzo a descender lentamente, cubriendo el cielo con un manto rojo.

-¿Y… cuantos años tienes? –me anime a preguntarle, el me miro ofendido, y yo respondi con una mirada confundida.

-El que sea bajito no cambia el hecho de que tenga 17… Es una enfermedad…

Habla como el, reacciona como el… Mejor lo disfrazo de Zim, lo dejo calvo y lo pinto de verde ¡Seria un buen señuelo!

-N-No lo decia por eso! Es que… Queria sabe si iremos juntos… a la sekundaria -dije evitando verlo a la cara. Pude escuchar una pequeña risita y un suspiro.

-Dib… ¿quieres ser mi primer amigo? –¿Primero? ¿A que se refiere con primero…? No lo se… pero no me importa… Gane su amistad. Apenas lo conozco y ya lo necesito a mi lado.

-Me encantaria Zim… -dije sonriente. Entonces me di cuenta de mi error y me sonroje notablemente- D-Digo… ¡Zid!

El bajo la mirada algo enojado y siguió caminando en silencio y apretando fuertemente mi mano. ¿Pero que demonios le pasa? Dudo que conozca a Zim, ¿Por que se enoja?

-Bueno… hasta aquí esta es mi casa… -No… No puede ser ¿en que momento…?- La construccion es nueva, si es lo que te pregunta.

Entro corriendo a su casa, saludandome desde la puerta con la mano. Le correspondi el saludo y me quede mirando la casa… ese terreno… la antigua base de mi peor enemigo… y mi primer amor.

-Zim… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? –le pregunte al cielo, como si fuese a responderme-


End file.
